Under Your Skin
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: It all began with his innocent baby penguin comment. Then came the ridiculous teasing. Kurt Hummel is out to prove that he is not THAT innocent. That he could also be dirty and sexy. What else could be better than express it through a song?
1. Penguin

"**Under Your Skin"**

**Summary: **It all began with his innocent baby penguin comment. Then came the ridiculous teasing. Kurt Hummel is out to prove that he is not THAT innocent. That he could also be dirty and sexy. What else could be better than express it through a _song_? He was in a glee club, after all.

**Disclaimer: *locks up closet* Nope. I do not own any of the Glee babies. And **_**no**_**, I did not **_**just**_** lock up Blaine and Kurt—damn it Blaine! *kicks closet* be quiet and make out with Kurt already!**

* * *

><p>How did this all begin, again?<p>

'_Oh yeah'_, a porcelain skinned counter tenor reminisced bitterly. '_It was around the time that the Warblers tried being 'sexy' and I admitted to Blaine that I have a knowledge of a _baby _frickin' _penguin_ when it came to se-se-_intercourse_._ 'He flushed at that thought.

But then, after that, as he vaguely remembered, Burt had embarrassingly given him _the_ talk (to which Kurt would never understand how his Father had the sudden _need_ to converse with him about…_that_) and he highly was in suspicion of a rather rugged curly soloist in the involvement.

Moving on, afterwards, he and Blaine got into a fight about Blaine's sexuality. Of course, out of all people, _he_ would understand about the sudden confusion of one's gender—everybody has been in that phase already. And the reason why Kurt did that was because of…dare he say it, _jealousy_. Fortunately, the love of his life stayed 100% happy, rainbow-y, and not stereotypically gay (what? So he liked _football_.) Although the sight of a hobbit (_coughRachelcough_) kissing her fellow hobbit—_Frodo_ (he was cute. He was talking about _Blaine_, of course) would forever burn at the back of his mind.

The graceful counter tenor made a face as he remembered the GAP attack, Jeremiah's nest of a hair, and his first ever "_Lonely Hearts dinner_" wherein they sang Paul McCartney's _Silly Love Songs_, a personal favorite of Blaine's. A jealous confrontation, Pavarotti's death, and a rather unexpected duet proposal later—_they_ made it. Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. _Blurt—_Klaine, as Wes and David put it.

Kurt shook his head as he reached for his moisturizing cream. He had sat there, in front of his vanity mirror, for how long, reminiscing the rather eventful year. It was all fine and dandy but—he sighed. Squirting some vanilla-scented cream, he stared at his reflection.

Did he really look _that_ innocent?

* * *

><p>It was one of those Saturday afternoons in the Hummel-Hudson house wherein it was hot, lazy, and <em>peaceful<em>. Kurt Hummel, in all his simple **Likes Boys** shirt and tight skinny jeans glory, was lying down on his stomach, flipping through his most recent Vogue issue, with some _Rent_ soundtracks playing in the background.

Suddenly, a rather adorable squishy tuxedo-wearing penguin plushie was shoved in front of his face.

"Surprise", a smooth voice breathed in his ear.

Now _that_ gave him a shiver. The counter tenor jerked upwards and was forced to land on a girly sitting position by the foot of his bed.

On the other hand, Blaine was chuckling.

"_Blaine_! You scared me!" Kurt panted—voice still a bit too high from the shock. His curly haired boyfriend grinned at him mischievously before stooping down to plant a sweet soft kiss unto his lips. That turned into a passionate yet loving kissing session a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry about that", Blaine smiled against his lips. When he pulled away, Kurt was feeling a bit dazed. He realized that he would never _ever_ get over the simple pleasures of kissing. "Your bedroom door was opened and Finn was on his way out when I came…"

"Yeah", the taller smiled back, "Dad's in the shop while Carole's working her shifts. They'll both grab dinner together outside though. And Finn told me that he'll be at Rachel's for dinner again."

"So…It's just you and me then?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt giggled at that, before he smacked his arm playfully. "Get your head out of the gutter Blaine Warbler! Tell me, what the hell is this?" He raised the forgotten stuffed toy to his boyfriend's line of sight.

Biting his lower lip, the lead soloist eyeing his gorgeous, _gorgeous_ boyfriend. "If I tell you, would you make out with me some more?"

Blood rushed to his cheeks. Rolling his eyes, Kurt nevertheless nodded.

"I bought that impulsively at the store today because it reminded me of you."

Tilting his head, the taller glanced at him with curious _blue_ eyes.

Blaine shook his head. "_'The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets'"_, he quoted with a smug smirk on his face. Seconds later, Kurt threw the plushie at him.

Why the _hell_ was he dating Blaine Warbler Anderson again?

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel may not be a man.<p>

But he was a man of his word.

Seeing as how this was a rare opportunity for the both of them, what with the house empty just for the two of them, Kurt knew that this was the perfect chance for him to show to Blaine how much he _missed_ him ever since the two separated schools.

And sure it was difficult. The moment that Kurt was not with Blaine was like comparing…Winnie without Tigger and Mickey without Minnie or even Ginny without Harry (what? So Blaine got him to watch all seven of the Harry Potter movies)! Sure, the distance of Westerville and Lima was just like _two_ hours away. And Blaine got Kurt after school and on the weekends…

But hey, they were _teenagers_. Hormone-induced teenagers.

They popped in a movie, _Pretty Woman_ (one of Kurt's all-time favorites), and both were snugly wrapped around each other. The countertenor was cozily leaning against the other, snuggling to the warmth. And Blaine had his arm around his adorable boyfriend. Once in a while, they would sneak glances at each other, and then when caught, they would smile sheepishly, rub their noses affectionately, and then give each other a kiss.

A moment later, however, Kurt was straddling Blaine, his hands tugging his wild curls harshly as both of them locked lips in a passionate frenzy. Lips moved hurriedly, hands exploring whatever skin they could touch, tongues dancing, teeth nibbling and biting, and muffled moans and pleased gasps filled the room along with the forgotten movie playing in the background.

"Blaine", he panted as he felt his boyfriend shower his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, and then slyly opened the first two buttons of Kurt's shirt, and then eagerly nipped, licked, and sucked on the white _flawless_ skin that was just begging to be marked.

When all of a sudden, Blaine pulled away from him, making the other whine in protest. Kurt tried to pull him in again, only to be gently stopped by him. "Blaine", Kurt protested again, kissing his jaw as he persuaded the other to continue. "Blaine, come on, _please_", he hotly begged in his ear.

Shuddering, the soloist smoothly pushed him off of his lap. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if Kurt pulled another trick on him while he was _straddling him_. And of course, there was still the case of Burt Hummel. So if Blaine still wanted to live, with complete body parts, with unshaved head, with his dick still attached, he knew he should nowhere _fuck_ the living daylights out of Burt Hummel's son without his permission.

"We should…cool off", Blaine suggested.

"But why?" Kurt couldn't help but whimper. "I _missed_ you Blaine. I want to touch you. Don't you want to touch me too?"

_Sweet, Jesus. Fuck._

Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him.

"I do, sweetie. It's just that…I don't want to push you into doing anything you're not prepared for yet."

Rolling his eyes, the countertenor smirked at him. "But you _aren't_. And it's not like we're…going to _do_ it. We're just making out. And it's perfectly rational. We're teenagers. We're in love. Nobody's going to get pregnant. What's wrong with that?"

"We should take things slow."

Straddling the boy, Kurt's lips curled into a catty grin. He experimentally rocked his hips, making both of them groan at the _godfucking wanted _friction. "We're going _too_ slowly, Blaine", he licked at the other's earlobe; enjoying the lust blown expression he was sporting. "Shouldn't we kick it up a bit?"

"Kurt, _please_."

A pout. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Weeks after that incident, Kurt noted the small changes with his boyfriend.<p>

First being, the passionate encounter they had that afternoon never had a repeat performance. It was as if they went back to square one—the time they were still in the mentor-mentee stage. But yes, they would give each other little pecks, sweet kisses, embraces, snuggles, and hand holding…But that was just about it.

And frankly, it was getting on Kurt's nerves…As much as it made him guilty about it at the same time.

Second was, that Blaine actually _refused_ to stay with Kurt _alone_. And that just frustrated the countertenor all the more. Blaine would find excuses to find other people—_responsible_ people such as Burt, Carole, Finn (only because he was still awkward about the whole male romance), Rachel, Mercedes, or one of the Glee guys! Most of the time, Kurt didn't mind. He loved them after all.

But he did miss the intimate private moments he shared with Blaine.

His body did too. He may be all naïve and easily flustered and stuff, but he was a _teenager _with raging _male_ hormones. And so he couldn't help but feel…frustrated.

And so Kurt Hummel did what normal _straight_ teenage guys would do.

Opening Finn's history browser, he reluctantly clicked one of the links, placed his headset on and then waited for the video to load. When the buffer was enough, he pressed play and forced himself to watch the whole thing.

Needless to say, _five_ minutes after…

"Dude, what are you doing? And why is my laptop on?" Finn strangely glanced at his baby stepbrother, who was so wrapped in his sheets he didn't know how he could breathe. Hearing some muffled answer, the quarterback rolled his eyes. "I can't hear you Kurt. Cheesus, could you even breathe in that thing?"

"—don't understand _why_ could she possibly enjoy such _debauchery_? And why would she even wear that—that skimpy little outfit if it _barely _concealed anything? I mean, that's what clothes are for right? I just couldn't imagine how innocent she was when she was younger, and she dreamt of being a princess and I'm sure she made her mother proud but when she grew up, reality kicked in and now she's—oh my god, think of what her mother and her playmates would say! And I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that—"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down dude!" Finn raised his hands. "I can't understand what you're saying. Breathe. Breathe."

Kurt did so.

"Dude? Why are you _so_ red?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC. Ha. Drop me a line, please. :)<strong>


	2. Don't You

**The Story Alerts surprised me. *makes surprised face* Drop me a review along and I'll update before you could say....**

* * *

><p>If anybody knew how to push Kurt's buttons, it was none other than Noah Puckerman.<p>

Usually, Puck was the one who initiated the slushie attacks and the dumpster tosses. But ever since he joined glee club, he kind of mellowed down. And the moment Puck knew of Karofsky's bullying, the badassed teen suggested that they could form a perimeter around Kurt just to prevent him from leaving. So in short, Puck and Kurt were somewhat-friends-but-aren't-really-sure.

But there were days when it was really clear when it came to their _friendship_.

Eventually, Finn found out what Kurt was trying to do when he stumbled upon the countertenor, who was blushing and profusely ranting and babbling nonstop, and his beloved laptop one unfortunate night. And being the honest idiot that he was, Finn just _had_ to tell Puck.

What? It was really awkward for him.

That was the reason why Puck was _smirking_ at Kurt as he entered the choir room that afternoon. And the very reason why the Mohawk haired teen pulled up a chair and sat next to him. As soon as Puck propped his chin on his hand and actually _grinned_ at him, the countertenor found himself backing away reflexively.

"Chillax Porcelain", the grin widened, "I'm not going to bite you know."

"Reflex, Noah. You know, after all the slushie facials and the dumpster dives you gave me last year", Kurt snapped.

Ignoring his statement, he casually draped his arm over the nervous countertenor's shoulder. And then he continued his tirade. "On the other hand, _you_ certainly do."

"What?" Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"Finn told me _all_ about the time he caught you watching the naughty on his laptop." He winked at him. "I knew it! You're my boy after all. Just a late bloomer."

In an instant, the countertenor became so red that it could have been easily mistaken that _all_ his blood came rushing to his usually pale face. And as if on cue, Finn Hudson entered the room, wearing a really happy grin that was directed at his mortified stepbrother.

"Dude", he called him excitedly, "I've got a surprise for you. And I think you're going to be _reall_y happy about it. Because you know, like, I know there's something going on between you and Blaine because you're not…_that_ romantic anymore. And you don't kick me out of the room either." He rambled aimlessly yet enthusiastically. "That's why you're kinda moody…The way Quinn got weird when she was…you know."

"_Finn Anthony Hudson_", Kurt seethed in anger, his usually high pitched voice possibly going an octave higher, "_I swear to Alexander McQueen. The _only_ place I would _kick _you out from is our _house!"

Blanching with fear, the humongous teen stepped back away slowly. Not good. Bitchy Kurt was like a pregnant Quinn, a diva Rachel, an angry Santana, and a tot-free Mercedes all rolled into one. And from the way Puck was grinning and sitting right next to the fuming teen…

…Heads _would_ roll.

_His_ head, rather.

"Oh and don't you dare _think_ that I _won't_ Hudson", Kurt growled. "You know that Burt and Carole would rather leave me torturing you in our basement over them being involved in another _stupid situation which you inevitably cause every single time!_"

Finn visibly whimpered when Kurt jerked a little from his seat. Sheesh. And here he thought girls were a problem…

"Lighten up, Hummel", Puck remained oblivious of the _fucking tension that lingered in the air so sharply it could cut like a bitch_. Instead, he pulled the other closer to him by the shoulder, again, ignoring how uncomfortable the countertenor was with their close proximity.

"I mean, I could totally teach you how to have sex! And since well, you're _gay_ and all it would be a little bit different. But hey, _fucking_ is _fucking_ right?"

"Puckerman!" Kurt shrieked.

"Dude!" Finn yelled along with him.

"And I don't know who's who with you and that Blaine kid, but I could probably teach you how to do that thing with your tongue that would make him—"

"_Ohmygaga! My ears! Noah stop!_" Kurt was covering his ears with his hands now. Much like the same reaction he did when his father prompted him to sit down and have the…_talk_.

…Which was one of the most awkward moments of his entire life…so _far_.

Finn jumped in to defend the innocence of his baby brother. "Dude! Seriously! Stop ear-raping my baby brother!"

"_Baby brother_?" Kurt snarled at him. "It's _your_ fault in the first place, Frankenteen!"

"My fault? How would I know when you—"

"—practically give you lots of lubes and condoms as _free_ gifts from me. I have _toys_ too, if you want, Porcelain. And I'm sure he'd want to try out the handcuffs I bought—"

"Dammit Puck! I said stop it!"

"_Finn Hudson_, I am _so_ going to kill you!"

And while this whole racket was going on; Mr. Schue, with his impeccably horrid timing, entered the room with an excited grin on his face. "Okay guys! We have an audition today! So Finn, please take a seat. And Kurt, put down the pen. Rest of you, give a warm welcome for our _hopefully_ new member!"

Fixing a hard stare on the jocks who sat beside him, Kurt found himself absentmindedly clapping at the fresh meat.

But what happened next—Kurt wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Because apparently, a guy who looked _exactly_ like his boyfriend entered the room. He had the same curly black hair, which was untamed by a gel, the same warm liquid honey eyes, the same adorable small stature, and _oh my_, the same breath-taking smile.

…Which was strangely directed at _him_.

And that couldn't be possible right? But the only difference the boy had with his perfect boyfriend was that this newcomer was wearing…_casual_ clothes. And it was an _okay_ for him; he was just wearing something simple. A red cardigan over his striped shirt, some jeans, and some converse. But if he replaced those with the Dalton blazer and the Dalton uniform…

"Hi", _for the love of Gaga_—he even had Blaine's heart melting voice! Kurt completely missed the smirks and the open mouthed stares the others were giving him, save for Mercedes, Finn, and Mr. Schuester. "I'm Blaine Anderson. And I was _supposed_ to audition for the New Directions with an _awesome_ Katy Perry song but…" he smirked at Kurt. "As far as my principles go, I don't sing the same song twice at different occasions. _Teenage Dream_ was a rather special song for me."

What—what in the world was Blaine, now _ex-Warbler_, Anderson doing in McKinley?

Wait…Was he actually _spying_?

Was he trying to get back at Kurt when he gave into Puck's badass plans and stopped Blaine by the staircase at Dalton?

And then it all clicked into place—the decreased coffee dates and Disney movies, Blaine's hanging around with the Warblers too much, the frenzied shopping, the frequent McKinley questions…

_Oh. That was—oh._

"So", Blaine gingerly wore the guitar strap and tuned his _baby_. "Today, I would like to audition for New Directions with this song."

Plucking and strumming the strings in a rather gentle way, the curly haired guy rested his golden hazel eyes unto a certain countertenor's glasz—_Oh_. Well, his eyes were very _blue_ that moment.

"_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_" Blaine's melodious yet soft voice filled the room—there was no other sound than his guitar strumming after all. He had no back up, no second voices, no jazz band, no accompaniment or whatsoever. Just plain Blaine.

_Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

Instantly, Kurt knew that his boyfriend was talking about the very _first_ moment they had met. It was the same day that Blaine unabashedly grabbed his hand as they dashed through the hallway, only to find himself surprised that the dapper young man (who carried a _pocket watch_) slyly sang some (_most_) of their impromptu performance of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ to him.

Forcing himself to come back to reality, Kurt found the ex-Warbler now moving around the piano as he strummed and sang at the same time. He could never sit still for more than five minutes after all…

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

And Kurt Hummel found himself biting his lips to refrain himself from answering that rather ridiculous question.

"_The sun: telling me the night is done_", Blaine smiled as memories of phone conversations that lasted 'til the early crack of dawn filled their minds.

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again._

The countertenor did just that—only to hear the strumming of the guitar gradually getting louder and louder. And then the scent of Blaine's cologne filled his nostrils. Slightly opening an eye, he found out that Blaine's face was just _centimeters_ away from his.

And _nobody_ dared to comment.

_Nobody_ dared to make a move.

_Nobody_—not even Mr. Schuester.

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this? _

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

As quick as he leaned in was as quick as he pulled back.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine began to play the next part with a bit more passion.

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

It's _too _cold outside_ to lay this fire to rest._

Kurt couldn't help but blush when he emphasized a rather…Memorable flirty Christmas duet.

_Go? How so very apropos:_

The countertenor almost snorted as he heard the last word. Leave it to Blaine Anderson to actually use a word like that in a song.

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello.' _

_Well alright, I'll see you later._

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

Blaine turned his head and walked to where Kurt was seated at again. This time, the countertenor noted, his boyfriend was practically _skipping_ his way.

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

"_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?"_ Blaine whispered the last part as he grinned at his flustered boyfriend. "Well, Kurt?"

"Of course I _want_ it, Blaine ex-Warbler", the countertenor adorably mumbled as he hid his face with his hands. "I want _you_."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to New Directions Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Schue heartily greeted him as did the rest of the new Directions. With Blaine on their side, they couldn't help but feel slightly <em>more<em> reassured that maybe this time, that _third time_ was the charm, they would win Nationals.

The rest of the group gave him whistles, back pats, word of congratulations, some fantastic remarks about his sweet serenade-in-disguise-performance.

"Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester wanted to see you in her office", Becky informed the teacher. Almost immediately, and with an exasperated sigh, Schue followed her out the room.

As expected, everybody broke into their own little groups: Rachel was nagging and yet at the same time persuading Finn with another strong opinion about what song would best fit her next solo, Sam and Quinn were talking with Brittany and Santana was just going with the flow, Lauren and Tina were giggling over some unnamed fandom that they both seemed to share, and finally, Puck, Artie, and Mike were just fooling around.

Mercedes was planning with Kurt, concerning their next shopping trip, when she suddenly smirked at the sight behind him. "Listen", she said with fake concern in her voice, "I need to talk to err—_Tina_. Yeah. Later Boo!" She pecked him swiftly and then transferred seats.

"Hey gorgeous", a smooth voice greeted, "do you have a name, or can I call you _'mine'_?"

Oh my. That was really _bad_. Kurt snorted. "Sorry, but I have a name." He turned his back to face the newbie with an intimidating brow raised at him. They both stared at each other down for a moment.

"Okay", Blaine sheepishly scratched his head, "let's try that again."

Silence filled the room, curious of the two's interactions. Sure they've seen them with their coffee dates at the Lima Bean, then that one time during the Night of Neglect. And of course, Blaine _had_ been Kurt's prom date. From what they made out, the couple was _literally_ attached to each other's hip.

"Hi", Blaine flashed his famous grin, leaving the other with a stuttering heartbeat.

"Hi", Kurt whispered, a bit breathless. His eyes were an electrifying blue, and he was smiling so wide his jaw hurt.

A pause.

"I'm gay", the curly soloist blurted out, laughter twinkling in his eyes.

The countertenor snorted. "I'm _taken_."

"Really? You wouldn't change your mind even after I _might_ consider doing all those sappy cliché stuff you see from those old movies? "

"Nope", Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

Blaine let out a whistle. "Some lucky guy your boyfriend is. What's he like?"

"He's…_vertically challenged_", the countertenor smirked at the other's frown. "He's dapper, he's a furniture slut, he's a cuddle whore, he's like an overactive puppy at times, he's a Katy Perry fanboy, he's a Disney lover, he has this _adorable_ curls which are really bouncy, but he likes to use that greasy god awful gel to tame them", Kurt frowned at that. "He has the most beautiful eyes. And when he smiles, it just makes my knees go weak. And his voice—his voice is like—like melted butter."

With each description, Blaine's grin widened.

"But most of all, he's proud of who he is. Sure he could be the most oblivious idiot who couldn't even take a hint, sure he could be a flirt and obviously had bad taste in men before I came along but…", he let out a dramatic sigh, "he's the biggest sap who would do these really unpredictable _sweet_ things. My boyfriend's _perfect_."

"I wouldn't be sure about that", Blaine held his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly, "I think that your _boyfriend_'_s_ the lucky one to have someone as perfect as _you_."

"Oh my god! You _two_ are killing me!" Santana shouted from somewhere the room.

The rest impatiently shushed her.

Blushing, Kurt shyly peeked from under his lashes. "…Funny, my perfect boyfriend's name is also Blaine Anderson."

"Now wouldn't you look at that", the ex-Warbler chuckled, "_my_ oh-so-gorgeous sassy perfect boyfriend's name is also Kurt Hummel. _And_ his Dad owns a shotgun."

Suddenly, they couldn't contain it any longer. They both cracked up.

* * *

><p>They were all at Breadstix. Rachel called it as a '<em>Celebration Party for the conversion of an archenemy to being their ally<em>."

But really, they would use _any_ excuse just to hang out.

And, more or less, it was _Blaine's_ _treat_.

"Hey beautiful", Blaine smiled warmly at him as he slid into the empty seat (saved for him) and swiftly kissed his cheek.

Flustered at the annoying Cheshire grins from around the table, Kurt grumbled. "Stop calling me that."

"As if you don't actually _enjoy_ being called that way, Porcelain", Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Kurt", Tina sighed, "at _least_ your lucky enough to have a romantic boyfriend who tells you that you're beautiful or gorgeous every breathing second."

Mike looked a bit hurt. "What? I call you adorable pet names too, Tina."

"Who in their right mind would enjoy being called their _'Dumpling'_ or their _'Chicken Feet'_?"

Everybody laughed. And as they were all making remarks at Tina's little outburst, Kurt made up for what he said by grabbing Blaine's hand and intertwining their fingers from below the table, hidden from everybody's scrutinizing view.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind Frodo calling you his _'filthy little slut' _or his _'baby'_ when the two of you are—"Santana filed her nails, completely oblivious of the surprised stares and dumbfounded reactions from around their table.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked, though she was seriously a _bit_ turned on at the mental images her mind instantly conjured up.

"What? She speaks the truth." Puck shrugged.

"Everybody knows it's just only a matter of time when—"

"Oh god", Finn groaned, "Not _this_ again."

Kurt was beet red at this point. Oh my god. It was embarrassing to sometimes even admit that these whack jobs were his family. He covered his adorable blushing face with both of his hands. Blaine, who noticed his boyfriend's uneasiness, decided to step in and play as his knight in shining armor.

"Hey, hey, guys. Back off my baby penguin, okay?" The curly haired singer pretended to appear serious as he rubbed Kurt's arms to reassure him.

"Penguin? I thought Kurtsie was a dolphin?" Brittany suddenly spoke up.

Blaine threw Kurt a helpless look.

"A dolphin is a gay shark", Kurt explained, sounding as if he was talking to a five year old.

His dapper boyfriend made an affirmative noise, though his brain couldn't actually process the information he just received.

"But Blainey", Brittany tried again, "Kurtsie's not a penguin. They walk funny and they don't sing. They dance. He's a _dolphin_."

"That's just Mumble, sweetie", Blaine remembered the movie about dancing penguins and singing mates, "do you want to know why I call", he snickered, earning a glare from Kurt, "_Kurtsie_ a baby penguin?"

"Ooh, tell me."

"You see it all began with our sexified Warbler's number…" Blaine began his story. The countertenor was pretty sure that the reason why the rest of ND shut up was because they wanted to hear his adventures at Dalton too. He hardly ever talked about Dalton when he came home to Lima, after all.

But at that moment, Kurt never wanted so much to dig up a hole and just crawl under it until he _died_.

So much for his _supportive_ boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to love you! (PYT) Pretty Young Thing! You need some lovin' (TLC) Some Tender Love and Care!<strong>

***coughs***

**Song is: Don't you - Darren Criss**

**Here: http:/www (dot ) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=9vWAACcdLc8**


	3. Boys' Movie Night

**Huh. Does my grammar suck? Please tell me.:/**

**Anyways, enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p><em>Homicide<em>.

Literally, from what Kurt watched based on those _Law and Order_ and _Ally McBeal_ and even watching the reruns of _CSI_, he knew that homicide was to commit _murder_ unintentionally, unplanned, accidentally, or impulsively.

And from the _shit_ that he had been through the first few weeks ever since Blaine transferred (not including Azimio and the other jocks); he actually had the urge to do the said crime. He already made a list in his head, who goes first, in what _'accidental'_ way, where he would hide the bodies, and since there were no CCTV cameras bugged in McKinley, then the job would be _too_ easy.

After all, even Coach Sylvester would've gladly helped him with the task.

But of course, when you were the only out gay kid in probably all of Ohio, Lima, and you have an unusual high-pitched voice which matched your effeminate face with your weird blue-gray-green eye color, and the way you would wear flamboyant outfits—Kurt Hummel was used to all the teasing.

Somehow, the teasing escalated. Not in a bullying sort of way. But the rest of the New Directions were already making assumptions about their counter tenor's past sex life, or lack thereof, and how he handled the sexual frustration when he hit puberty. They apparently also gossiped about Blaine's _patience_ about his boyfriend being a _prude_ and how long would he be able to put out.

But then, one day, all things came to a boiling point.

* * *

><p>Ever since the beginning of <em>'Furt'<em>, as Finn would fondly call their affectionate sibling relationship, and after the Hummel-Hudsons or the _Hudmels_ settled in their rather spacious new house (Finn and Kurt got their own rooms, plus, they had a basement), they immediately settled in a new tradition.

_Movie Night Friday—_in which, alternatively, Kurt and Finn would either invite the glee girls or the guys for a sleepover. And since Kurt just finished his turn the week before, all of them completely _bawling_ and_ sobbing_ at the end of _'The Notebook'_, this night's movie pick was going to be made by Finn.

Finn came rushing home one day, babbling about finding the most _'awesome movie ever created by man'_ and practically _begged_ Kurt to whip up his famous chocolate chip cookies for the guys to munch on later. Of course, the feast wouldn't be complete if there wasn't at least _one_ homemade food item, aside from their unhealthy picks of chips, junk food, root beer, soda, and red vines (Kurt was sure that the last one was introduced by an all-too familiar blazer-wearing guy he knew…).

The guys arrived, the exact time Carole and Burt retired to bed. And then after all the casual greetings, Kurt finally sauntered off to his kingdom (a.k.a. the kitchen) to begin his labor-in-disguise baking up some treats for his guys.

Blaine came in last, to Kurt's surprise, he didn't know his boyfriend was invited—it was a _New Direction's guys' _sleepover. But the countertenor smiled, he was happy that Blaine was already considered as part of their _family_. After receiving a brief kiss from him (and some catcalls from the guys), Blaine offered him his help in the kitchen. The countertenor's heart swelled. Really, he didn't know how he bagged himself such a gentleman-y, dapper, romantic boyfriend.

"Don't be silly, Blaine ex-Warbler. Just go in there and watch with the guys", Kurt huffed adorably, ignoring the puppy dog eyes Blaine was giving him.

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean I'm actually _capable_ in the kitchen", Blaine explained as he rolled his sleeves up in preparation. "_And_", he grinned as he walked towards him. "This means that _we_ could have all the private time that we need."

Before he could stop himself, blood was already flushing to his cheeks. Sure he didn't want anything else at that moment, what with Blaine acting weirdly the past few weeks. They _totally_ needed just a make out session quickie.

But the down part of the whole situation was that, the guys were oh well, _the other side of the doorway_. And remembering Finn and Puck's habit of just barging in (and _not reading the atmosphere_), he knew that making out wasn't their safest best that time.

"Hmmm…" Kurt sighed as he only allowed himself to give his boyfriend a short yet sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he felt Blaine cup his cheek and pull him in again. "Blaine, the guys—"

"Hush."

Their lips pressed against each other, and then began moving in synch. Both sighed, obviously longing for this intimate moment due to several interrupted ones last week. Slyly, the curly haired soloist wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine! Get your ass in here! Movie's about to start!" They heard Puck yell from the living room.

With an annoyed sigh, Blaine pulled away. He pressed one last kiss unto his boyfriend's (perfect) lips.

"Just call me when you need help, 'mmkay?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly, still a bit dazed from their kiss.

* * *

><p>It was an excellent idea for him to begin baking the cookies before the actual sleepover—'<em>movie flick'<em>—whatever it was Finn called them.

Happily satisfied, Kurt popped in the tray inside the oven, setting it to the appropriate time.

Afterwards, he neatly removed his apron, and began to wash the flour from his hands, dust it off his hair and clothes, and finally clean the workplace. It was a rather successful batch of brownies. The batter was perfect, and the processing it took was precise down to the last detail.

And _oh_, he hadn't yet asked what movie they were watching.

Kurt strained his ears to hear the guys' reaction from the other side. _'Huh, nothing.'_ It was unusually quiet. Even Blaine's dapperness wasn't heard. Either Finn or Puck's obnoxious and inappropriate comments—nada.

He reached to two conclusions: either A) they were _too_ absorbed in the movie or B) they fell asleep because the movie was _that_ boring.

'_Ding!'_

Smiling, he bent over and removed the tray from the oven. The scent of freshly baked chocolate goodness filled the air. "Oh my god, that smells so awesome", he heard his stepbrother comment. "The brownies are finally—"

"Dude, shut up", Puck said.

And Finn did.

'_Weird'_, Kurt tilted his head in a curious manner. _'Definitely weird.'_

* * *

><p>"Guys, here's the brownies that you wanted—"Kurt amiably announced, a small smile on his face as he carried the treats into the living room.<p>

All of a sudden, it seemed as if hell broke loose.

"Oh _shit_ Hummel's here!" Puck scrambled for the remote. "Pause the damn thing! Pause it! Pause!"

"Artie! Cover his eyes!" Finn shouted.

"I would love to do your suggestion Finn", Artie sarcastically stated, "if only my legs would work and I wasn't stuck on a wheelchair."

"Oh…Right, sorry", the quarterback sheepishly scratched his head.

"I found the remote!" Sam grinned in triumph as he held the black object in his hands.

Huffing out irritably, Kurt glanced at the boys in the room. Here he was, being all _kind_ and _good_ and _diplomatically civilized_, with _a tray of chocolate brownies at hand_, and what did he get? A group of suspicious guilty looking guys (yes, Blaine included) _who_ seemed to be hiding something.

"What is it that you idiots—"he began to turn towards the television to get a glimpse of the _still_ un-paused movie.

Wrong move.

"Finn! Cover his eyes!" Blaine yelled maniacally.

"Blaine, what—" before he could finish his statement, he let out a scream when he felt a _six foot tall_ football player tackle him unto the ground. His chest began to hurt and _ohmygodthebrownies._

"The brownies are safe!" Puck said, sounding relieved.

"Finn! I told you to _cover his eyes_ not _tackle him to death_. Jesus, you think your brother was the football at a game or something!" Kurt heard Blaine shout, somewhere in the haze of his mind.

"Get off me you humongous imbecile!" The countertenor snarled as he tried to push the offending teen off of him. At the very least, Finn had the decency to look apologetic as he helped Kurt stand on his feet. And then he saw Mike Chang standing in front of the TV, blocking his view of the movie.

It was all _insane_, of course. Blaine was standing, looking at him in deep concern, Sam was _still_ holding the remote, Puck held the tray of brownies, Artie and Mike, who was protecting the television screen, were making eye contact with each other, and Finn was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"_What is wrong with all of you?_" Kurt screeched. Face flushing from anger this time. "And _you_", he jabbed a perfectly manicured finger unto the quarterback's chest. Finn took a scared step backwards.

"Whoa, dude!" he held his hands up in surrender. "We were just protecting your err…Innocence!"

"Protecting my _what_?" Nothing made sense. "Here I was actually worried what was wrong with you because all of you seemed so quiet, and the next thing I know is that I'm basically being treated as a _tackle partner_. So please _do_ explain, Finn Hudson, before I suddenly give into the urge to actually _kill_ you."

Silence.

"_Finn!_"

"Okay, okay! So", the taller mumbled, "I did tell you, like, I found the most awesome movie to watch, right?"

Kurt just stared at him stonily.

"…Okay, the movie was actually _'Zombie land'_, because there was like a zombie invasion and there were like, no people left and—"

"Dude, what are you, _ten_?" Puck intervened.

"Actually, that sounded awesome", Blaine admitted.

"Zombies are dope y'all", Artie did a little air pump.

The countertenor sighed impatiently. "Not the point here, gentlemen." He said acidly.

"So, Puck didn't like it and thought that we should…We should watch…you know", Finn gestured awkwardly. Kurt threw him a clueless look. "What?"

"I told him that we should watch _porn_, Hummel. Since this _was_ a guys' night out", Puck shrugged. "And don't tell me that your rich prep boy ain't got down on the ditty or at least, _watched_—"

"—which in return I told Puck that _you_ would err…incirenate—'

"Incinerate", Kurt automatically corrected. Finn nodded. "—yeah, _incinerate_ me alive if that happened. But Puck wouldn't take no for an answer, so we…compromised. Talked things out."

That made sense. The countertenor's irritation lessened. He was a bit happy that Finn would actually take into consideration his comfort since he knew that he would inevitably join the movie viewing that night. It was a real brother-like thing to do. But that doesn't mean that he _could_ and _would_ get away with it, because as far as his knowledge went (which didn't go far), porn was just…

Kurt blushed.

"Right. What movie did you guys opt to watch tonight then? And Mike? Please get out of the way. I'm sure that whatever is it that you're protecting, it's not worth it."

Reluctantly, the Asian dancer moved out of the way. And Kurt _finally_ got the glimpse that he so badly wanted out of curiosity. There was…_oh god_. There was a blonde girl on the bed, and there was a dark haired—wait, that's Megan Fox, he was sure. He did watch _Transformers_ with Finn the other time, because hey, Shia LaBeouf was cute. And the blonde one was…Amanda Seyfried. The girl from _Dear John _and _Letters to Juliet_…

"It's _'Jennifer's Body'_, in case you were wondering", Sam helpfully told the title.

…And holy Alexander McQueen, why were…Why were they _kissing_?

Instantly, Kurt flushed—flushed as in bright red. It was really adorable. The expression of his was somewhat mixed between mortified and shy and awkward. Blaine fought the urge to squeeze the life out of his boyfriend for being so…ridiculously loveable.

"See? See? _This_", Finn motioned at the other's shocked state. "This is the reason why we didn't want to show you!"

"Dude, I think you're overreacting a bit. I mean, Hummel's just…not used to it. He'll come around, ain't that right hobbit-dude?" Puck slung his free arm around Blaine's shoulders. The curly haired singer's cheeks were slightly pink, but to placate the Mohawk-ed teen, he nodded.

"No! Don't you _see_ dude? I mean, look at him! Remember the time when that friend of Mr. Schue's gave him alcohol and he puked on Ms. P's shoes?"

"Yes, _thank you_ for bringing that up Finn", Kurt snapped from his reverie, instantly glaring at the fretted teen.

Mike and Artie glanced at each other again. "Well…You have a point there Finn…That was really ugly", Artie commented honestly. "It does feel like we're corrupting a pure innocent yet totally snappy child."

"What do you say about this dude? I mean, you're like his…boyfriend or something, after all", Finn mumbled. All eyes landed on Blaine's totally confused figure. Kurt stared at him expectantly too. Who knows? It might help shed some light on his weirdly suspicious behavior the past few weeks.

"I…I'm sorry, Kurt. I—Finn's right." Blaine sighed, hearing a relieved sigh from Finn and a scoff from his boyfriend. "I mean, after all the issues with Karofsky _and_ the _Animal_ song number…Remember the time you told me you _tried_ watching _those_ kinds of movies and you freaked out?"

Puck couldn't contain it, he laughed at the last part. Finn glared at him. Sam and the rest were good at hiding their grins with the back of their hands though.

"See? Even Blaine agrees! Just wait 'til your thirty, Kurt. As what Burt would've wanted."

'_Thirty_?' Blaine mouthed at him, with great disappointment. "Wow…I mean…Wow. I don't think I could wait that—"

"Burt has a shotgun."

"…Okay. I'll try. Hey, that would be a challenge. Right, Kurt? Kurt?"

Complete silence.

"_That is it!_ I mean, _that is the last straw!_" Kurt screeched, cheeks reddening, eyes changed into an electrifying shade of blue. "I've had _enough_ of this innocence and purity crap!"

"But we just care about you, Kurt. I mean, most of the Glee guys have lost their virginity and innocence and all", Finn admitted sheepishly. And then they all stared at Artie.

Puck read their silent question and voiced out the answer. "Yep, Artie totally lost his to Brittany."

"Even Artie's getting more action than you…" Mike observed. To which, Sam hit him the back of the head. "Ouch! What?"

"No." Kurt's lips were drawn in a tight line. "I understand your overprotectiveness Finn, as much as a complete _idiot_ you are. But see here, I am _gay_, yes. I'm gay. Gay as possible with unicorns and rainbows."

Sam chortled. Mike elbowed him in the rib.

"I'm gay, but I'm _not_ a girl. I'm still a _guy_, genetically and biologically. And as a _guy_, I'm sure you'll all know that I, too, have _'needs'_", for the last part of his statement, Kurt stared at Blaine with dark hungry eyes. He smirked as he saw him shiver a little bit.

The atmosphere in the room dropped several degrees. There was full of tension a while ago. Now there was full of _sexual_ tension, and apparently, it caused some of their wellbeing and possibly, what sanity they had left.

"Needs, of course you have needs. _Your _basic needs are show tunes, your moisturizing routine, and some warm milk. It's not exactly porn-worthy or anything."

Poor Finn.

Amused at the whole half-sibling argument, Puck and the rest just stood by and watched. The badassed teen sat down the couch again and began munching on the brownies. Blaine, on the other hand, was on standby just in case blood. _Finn's _blood rather, would be shed.

"Is that what you really think, Finn Hudson? That I would forever be innocent?"

"Well, duh, dude. Of course."

"Finn!" Blaine admonished him. Really, he wasn't helping anything. And then Kurt sharply stared at his boyfriend. "Shush, Blaine. Don't think you're not getting away from this."

"Uhh…I think—I think you're really g-g-gorgeous and sexy and perfect, Kurt."

"Yes, that's really convincing, Anderson." Uh-oh. Kurt calling him by his last name wasn't good. At _all_.

A knowing smirk curled unto the countertenor's lips as he shook his head. He turned back and began to go to the direction of the stairs. "Wait, where are you going Kurt? You're not going to watch with us?" Blaine asked, desperately.

"Sorry, no, no I don't think so. I need to make a few calls and plan ahead you know."

"Plan? Plan for what?"

And with that, Kurt turned around, and he gave Blaine the sexiest smirk he could muster. Judging by the way the shorter's jaw dropped, it worked pretty well.

"It's a _secret_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I had fun at this part. XD Sorry if I posted it a bit late, despite my promises of posting it quickly. :p I had to write a thesis report for a cousin. And as much as I am flattered by the Story Alerts, I'm disappointed that people haven't reviewing that much. :/**

**Well, drop me a line. :D**


	4. Shiver

**A/N: Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was at the very least to say, <em>unnerving<em>.

But he supposes that it was somehow _his_ fault.

After all, he was _Blaine Anderson_, Captain Oblivious of the Dapper Ship. It was almost second nature for him to act appropriate, and polite, and courteous, and be a gentleman all the time. Of course, he was the _only_ son of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, the social elites of the upper class.

That was, until he met _Kurt Hummel_.

Kurt was flamboyant. He had supreme confidence and self-esteem that Blaine couldn't even muster. The counter tenor had enough guts to actually want to sing a traditional girl's song. He had enough courage to face the taunting and the bullying of the Neanderthals that coexisted with him in his school—the very place where homophobes were common. The very place where bullying and being slushied and shoved into the lockers and dumped into the dumpster was perfectly normal because he himself _wasn't_.

Although, no matter how cautious and cold and snarky and intimidating Kurt looked like on the outside, he was actually a sensitive, scared, and vulnerable boy underneath. And despite the fact that he talks superior to everybody else, he truly cares for the people he trusts the most.

And that was one of the reasons why Blaine Anderson fell in love with him.

It was also the same reason why Blaine was sort of dying that week.

When he had meant courage, it also meant _stubbornness_. Kurt Hummel was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. What he wanted, he got it.

But that probably changed when he met Blaine, the curly haired soloist was sure himself. Sure, he was often viewed as the biggest sappy hopeless romantic amongst all the Warblers. Sure, he was a bit of an attention whore. Sure, he was as dapper as the pocket watch he carried with him everywhere.

But what Kurt failed to know was that Blaine Anderson's motto in life was also the same as his.

The others may not know it. But once Blaine Anderson made up his mind, he would go _all the way_ with that decision. He was just as stubborn as Kurt was. And admittedly, the only reason as to why he _always_ gave in was that…

…Well, he was _crazy_ about him.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson does not <em>give up<em>.

That wasn't in his nature at all. He would always stick to the end, despite the severity of the whole situation. It was one of the principles he had in life. And he had followed through it graciously.

Although, for the first time ever in his life, _the_ Blaine Anderson wished he _could_ take back his words— if he could, he would take them in less than a heartbeat. Never had he regretted the words coming out from his mouth.

It had only been more or less, a _week_ ever since Kurt's little outburst during _'the-incident-concerning-Kurt's-virginity-protection-but-shall-not-be-named', _as Finn dubbed the mortifying happening. It had only been a short period since Blaine admitted in front of witnesses that he wouldn't advance on Kurt, not until he was officially _thirty_ anyway.

It had only been a week ever since Kurt was playing out his revenge.

Oh, he was pretty sure that the countertenor was humoring him.

That he was getting back at him.

It had only been a week, but he was pretty much _dying _already.

Kurt took each and every bit of Blaine and Finn's protection for his innocence seriously…A little bit _too_ seriously. Blaine thought that Kurt was being his usually dramatic self for even going as far as to certain extremities to keep up with the proposal. But somehow, something was _off_. Something was missing. As if a vital clue was still in hiding. Blaine couldn't put his finger on it.

But all he knew was that Kurt changed. Not just _mood swing_ changed. But _hey I'm actually sincere_ changed. For one, whenever they were together, Kurt made sure to keep his distance from Blaine. He would reassure the boy that he wasn't mad or anything—that he just didn't want to be _tempted._ Blaine understood, though a bit bewildered. And another thing was their little _'make out sessions'_. Usually, it would begin innocently. They would be cuddling on the couch, either a Disney movie or a good romcom playing. Then, they would share little kisses throughout the movie. And then, Kurt would usually give him some kind of hint (in case Blaine was _too_ oblivious) and they would spend the remainder of the movie with their lips locked—ending when Kurt _usually_ pushes the boundaries, straddling him and doing _sinful_ things with his hands, leaving Blaine flustered and un-dapper and _hungry_ for more. Blaine would gently push him off of him, give him the _usual_ explanation, Kurt would pout but things would go back to normal. End of story.

_Now_, they didn't even have those intimate sessions anymore! Not that he was _desperate_ for it. But somehow, they regressed back to brief kisses and cuddles—no more no less. Blaine asked him at one point and Kurt answered him with what he considered an _angelic_ expression ("_I'm just behaving like a good boy, Blaine.")_

Blaine would at this point, believe him. He was somehow afraid that Kurt was going to dump him and go sign up at the next monastery he saw. But he remembered that Kurt was an atheist, and somehow, that made him feel a _bit_ better.

And that relief would abruptly disappear whenever he saw his boyfriend in those _ridiculous_ outfits he anally planned god knows when. Kurt might be suppressing his desires and feelings, but he would _never_ hold back on the latest fashion trend. Blaine was sure that Kurt was sometimes sporting pieces from a bondage website…Not that he personally _checked_ or anything.

But really? The outfits Kurt would be wearing…_Those_ jeans, were they just painted on his skin? And well, damn, he couldn't help but stare whenever Kurt would bend over to tie his knee-high boots (which he was sure he did on purpose), or simply whenever Kurt's back faced him. Don't even let him get started on the different _tops_ that Kurt paired with those _godsinful_ pants.

As long as Blaine could remember, Kurt would dress himself in _layers_ and _layers_ of clothes. He was quite conservative, when it came to his body. And Blaine liked that. But these past few days…

Kurt would wear something that would expose his right shoulder (did he mention that he had a shoulder fetish?) or make his collarbones visibly seen (his favorite place to mark Kurt) or wear those _deliciouslywrong_ thin cotton V-necked shirts. The worse day, Blaine decided, was when Kurt chose to wear a fitted _leather_ top. Blaine avoided his boyfriend like he was the plague.

Sometimes, Blaine really hated fashion.

* * *

><p>As soon as last period's bell rang, Blaine, Puck, Mike, and Finn, who all had Spanish together, sighed in relief as they walked with Mr. Schue towards the choir room.<p>

Santa, Brittany, and Quinn were already there. The otherwise dubbed as the _'Unholy Trinity'_ were now staring at Blaine with a smirk on their lips. Nervously giving them a somewhat polite smile, he cautiously chose his seat at the farthest row. Automatically, the seat next to him was saved for his boyfriend. Hang on, where was _Kurt_ anyway?

"Oh he'll be here", Quinn patted his arm comfortingly.

Should he be nervous?

Just then, Tina entered the room, glancing at Blaine with a rather smug smirk before sitting down next to her boyfriend. The couple then shared an _'Asian'_ kiss. Rachel followed after, skipping her way in and automatically sitting next to Finn. Sam and Lauren followed in after her, chatting about some comic book they were both into. Artie entered last.

Huh. So Rachel wasn't part of whatever the glee girls schemed, Blaine figured.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Mr. Schue glanced at everybody, trying to figure out who wasn't there. "Wait, where's Mercedes and Kurt?"

As if on cue, Mercedes walked in. "Present." Blaine strained his neck to get a glimpse of his boyfriend, who he was sure was walking behind her—

_Holy sweet Jesus_.

Blaine almost choked in his own spit. _Was that_—_was_—_how_?

See? He couldn't even form complete sentences in his _mind_ anymore.

Following Mercedes was a tall, lean, porcelain-skinned guy. His hair was styled in a messy albeit very Elvis-esque manner. And it was _fucking_ sexy. His eyes were an electrifying blue, his cheeks dusted with a rosy hue, and his _perfect_ small, pink, soft lips were curled into a _sexy_ confident smirk.

To his surprise, it was none other than Kurt Hummel himself.

His ridiculously gorgeous, breath-taking, perfect, sexy boyfriend.

"Alright, now that everybody's here—uuh…Kurt?" The teacher gave him a once-over. "Are you having some kind of problem again? Is this some kind of phase?" He frowned.

An amused soft laugh was Kurt's reply. It sounded something similar to the gentle tinkling of wind chimes yet it somewhat sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Why on earth was Kurt dressed that way? Not that he was questioning his fashion sense or anything. Most of all, _why wasn't Kurt seated _next_ to him?_

"Yeah, dude", Finn chimed in uncomfortably, "I mean, I could give way for Burt and you. I could like, totally hang out with Mom this weekend or something."

Kurt just laughed again, sitting coolly next to _Brittany _and _Santana_. "It's nothing to worry about Mr. Schue. It's not a problem or a phase this time either. If I may, I actually prepared a little number for today."

Mr. Schue hesitantly gestured towards the open floor. "Would you want to…?"

"No, I could wait."

"Okay", the older man glanced at him sideways before continuing his tirade. "Sectionals are coming up! So, in order for us to prepare, we're going to have—"

Blaine heard Mercedes scoff. "Don't tell me there's another _boys vs. girls_, Mr. Schue."

There _was_? That was totally cool! Since he studied at Dalton, an exclusive school for boys, he never really had the chance to compete with girls vocally, much less than interact with them. So whatever this boys versus girls was, he was totally down with it.

"Actually no, Mercedes", Mr. Schue grinned excitedly. Then he went over the whiteboard and wrote the word _'Unique'_. "To gear up for Sectionals, the judges would be finding something _new_, something _fresh_, and something completely different. So, your assignment for this week would be to perform a song that would surprise everybody. Something that they won't expect you to do."

Blaine was happy with the assignment. It was his first ever assignment as part of the New Directions. And already, he had like, a gazillion songs he wanted to do in his head. Something new, something fresh—a _Disney_ song, maybe? Or was that too predictable of him? Maybe a rap song? He'll ask Artie to help him…

Out of the corner of his eye, the ex-Warbler saw Brittany and Santana link their pinkies together, as if they were actually _purring_ with excitement about the given work.

"This would be perfect then", he heard Kurt say to Tina. And then Blaine felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned to Kurt's direction so fast he almost got whip lashed. And—_ohholyfuck_.

Blaine Anderson never really swore that much but _damn_.

From underneath those long lashes, his boyfriend was staring at him shyly. Blue eyes bore into his, as if conveying a message. Blaine never thought his Kurt would look so innocent and adorable—

That exact moment, Santana leaned over to whisper something to Kurt. And then Kurt's eyes widened a fraction. His hesitant smile changed into that same damned confident smirk again. The way Kurt never broke his eye contact with Blaine that meant something was going to happen.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue called the boy to attention. "You were saying something?"

Breaking his gaze from his boyfriend for a minute, Kurt turned to his teacher and bit his lip. _Now or never_, he thought nervously. "As I've said before, Mr. Schue, I prepared a small number for today. And now that I think about it, it _perfectly_ fits your assignment. So, if I may?"

"Sure, sure", the teacher gave way.

Before standing up, Kurt turned to look at his (_already flustered and way beyond confused_) boyfriend. He threw him a flirty smile and a wink, and internally giggled as he watched the way he squirmed in his seat. Slowly walking his way towards the piano, he leaned against it coolly. Unable to contain herself, Tina wolf whistled. She earned herself shouts of agreement from the other glee girls.

"As you all know, I am probably the most confident person in this club. And I meant that in a good way, unlike _some_", he paused to glare at Rachel, "and I have the most impeccable taste in fashion. At least, among the guys, that's for sure. Anyways, paired with Mr. Schue's assignment for this week, I'm going to do a number that would help me gain confidence amongst other things…Namely, being _sexy_—"

"Boy, have you forgotten how I had a crush on you before I found out that you were as gay as the fourth of July? That's crazy talk", Mercedes shook her head.

"You're definitely the best kisser ever, Kurt", Brittany quipped. Santa purred as she nodded in agreement. "Britt's right, Porcelain. If you only had no boyfriend, and you're wearing that, I'd so tap you right now." She paused. "I changed my mind. Not that anyone in a relationship ever stopped me from doing anything."

Blaine bit back a growl in his throat.

"Thank you Mercedes, Brittany, and…Santana", Kurt continued. "But as I was saying, it seems like I am not good at being _'sexy'_. A little bird told me that I actually looked like I was having gas pains or something."

"Is it Woody Woodpecker?" Brittany asked, receiving a weird look from Blaine and Sam.

Puck and Finn couldn't help but snort at that comment. Sam elbowed Finn, but he was snickering as well. On the other hand, Blaine felt as if he was stabbed by a knife on the back. He really did believe in karma…He just didn't expect to be the receiving end of it.

"So, this number's dedicated to my boyfriend", all eyes turned to Blaine, "I hope his opinion changes after this little…performance", Kurt practically purred the last bit as he gestured for Brittany and Santana to join him. The two cheerios happily jumped down towards him, linking their pinkies together.

And this was a particularly good view to really…_stare_ at his gorgeous boyfriend. He _definitely_ chose to dress oppositely from his usual flamboyant outfits. Kurt was wearing red plaid button down shirt, with all the buttons unbuttoned, a white muscle shirt underneath, some darky _skinny_ (god they were painted on his skin) jeans and black converse—all in all, some kind of 60's fashion, _without_ the leather jacket drama.

But _damn_. His boyfriend looked so…deliciously _boyish_.

Kurt grabbed the microphone, a vintage one (a 55Shure A), another Elvis-esque piece. He glanced at Blaine, smirked, and then _winked_.

_You build me up, you knock me down_

_You provoke a smile, make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

The usual quiet high-pitched tone of his deepened an octave, turning to a somewhat husky yet utterly _seductive_ melody. Blaine shivered.

_You chew me up, spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth_

Then Kurt did the unexpected, he swiped the top of the microphone with his thumb, imagining that it was _something else_ that he was touching at that moment. And then all the while staring at Blaine, with half-lidded eyes, he licked his lips.

Blaine was far too gone in the moment to even acknowledge Finn's somewhat horrified look on him, mouthing the accusing and disbelieving _'Dude.'_

_You look at me, I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do_

Slyly, he curled his leg around the stand, as his hand gripped the microphone tightly, and his free one to the base of it. Ever so slowly, he began to run his calf up and down of the stand in a provoking manner. Beside him, Brittany and Santana began to raise their arms and sway their hips to the beat of the music.

_There may not be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in _

"_And_ _I shiver when I hear your name_", Kurt literally did _shiver_ a little. And it made Blaine want to get inside his head. Oh god, he really wanted to.

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin_

At that exact moment, Kurt dragged his fingertips from his jaw down to his neck, lingering in there, teasingly hovering above his collarbones. And Blaine bit his lip harshly, just to swallow back the moan that was threatening to spill out eagerly.

The next verse was beginning, and Brittany and Santana managed to drag two chairs, turning them backwards, and then straddling them. "_Immobilized by the thought of you"_, Kurt sang, dramatically hanging his head low, only to peek from underneath his eyelashes, and smirking at his boyfriend. Brittany and Santana both stood up and pressed their body against each other.

"_Paralyzed by the sight of you"_, the countertenor's eyes briefly closed, some sort of sinful ecstasy etching into his expression. At the same time, Santana's arms snaked down to Brittany's waist, inevitably pulling her closer, as the blonde unintentionally arched her back. Puck and the other jocks began to squirm uncomfortably in their seats. "_Hypnotized by the words you say"_, Brittany ran her hands through Santana's already messed up hair. "_Not true but I believe them anyway"_, just that, Santana leaned in a bit closer, lips centimeters away.

Finn's hands became increasingly sweaty, as he leaned forward intuitively.

"_So come to bed it's getting late"_, Kurt made a _'come-hither'_ gesture at Blaine before swaying his hips lowly, once. "_There's no time for us to waste", _he brought his finger to his lips. "_Remember how my body tastes"_, he let go of the microphone stand, his hand running through his hair, while the other one was slowly making its way down his stomach. He leaned back a little, baring his long elegant neck. "_I feel your heart begin to race_", Kurt closed his eyes, pulling at his hair slightly and crumpling his top. At the same time, Santana slapped Brittany's ass before separating from her, earning a barely heard whimper from the blonde.

_There may not be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

Kurt did the same thing as he did the first chorus, he curled his leg around the stand before subtly grinding himself against it, mouth in an 'o'-shaped form, eyes closed in a delirious fantasy, his arms tightly holding the microphone head. "_And I shiver when I hear your name_", he shivered as Brittany and Santana both decided to lick and nibble at his ears simultaneously. "Oh", he mewled, totally out of the plan. Nevertheless, it earned various (_arousedandsupressed_) reactions from their audience.

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_", the countertenor gently pushed the two girls away, only to bring them closer to him, both of their bodies flushed against his, legs tangled, arms roaming on his chest. There was a short interval after the chorus. And the newly founded _arousing _trio used it to produce a little skit. After much grinding and ear and neck assaulting (to which Blaine's hands dug into his seat, clenched and white, and expression _jealous_ and _flaring _and he was _his_ goddammit), the pair tried to remove Kurt's polo, but only succeeding to push it down his shoulders, revealing _white milky skin_ and _ohmygodhisshoulders_ , half-trapping the countertenor's movements. "_Oh_", Kurt continued to sing, deliciously shuddering as Santana and Brittany dipped their heads and _licked_ his clothed chest, tongues touching on the way.

_What? That was _totally_ near to clothed sex! Mr. Schue would definitely—_Blaine turned to see that their teacher was gone, not physically, but in other aspects. He was pretty much the same as all the other people in the Glee Club (including the girls, who were pouting at Kurt because apparently, he didn't choose _them_ to be in the position the sex-on-legs-duo were doing that moment).

"_I feel your heart begin to race"_, Kurt yelled, voice perfectly hitting the note. He pushed his partners away, reclaiming the microphone stand. By that time, his pale skin was flushed, his eyes were glazed, and it was as if he was having _sex_ as he sung. Blaine grabbed his bag to cover his…certain problem. He glanced, and sure enough, the other guys already had something on their laps.

_There may not be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

He grabbed the microphone head, removed it from the stand, and then went in front of it. Clutching the microphone with his hand, and then he gripped the other from behind with his arm as he shamelessly rubbed his ass on it _twice_. "_And I shiver when I hear your name_", he flicked those _pleading_ eyes at Blaine. And Blaine was already sweating and he was so _fucking close_ and—

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin_

He thrashed his head from side to side, all the while biting his lips as he rested the microphone next to his lips. Repeating the chorus again, Santana came up from behind Kurt, draping a leg over his hip, her hand cupping his jaw, her arm around his waist, and Brittany was in front of him, hands caressing his chest as she moved her body up and down, over and over again.

_There may not be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

_And I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

At this point, Blaine was sure that the three of them were grinding at each other now. Santana was busy slipping her hand under Kurt's shirt and her mouth sucking his neck, leaving behind small marks, purring and moaning obscenely as she did so. Brittany on the other hand was now dragging her _nails_, over Kurt's neck, chest, she made sure she grazed his nipples, before unmercifully digging them to his stomach, crescent moon-marks left behind, slightly aching but bringing him over the edge all the more. And then from where Santana lifted Kurt's shirt up a little, the blonde began to attack it with her lips, sucking, nibbling, and doing all other possible things.

On the other hand, Kurt seemed to be enjoying it, his hair was messed up, his eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust staring at Blaine intensely, skin flushed and sweaty, his clothing ruined, his hand cradling Santana's head, while the other was still holding the microphone, grasping to it so desperately as if it was the last thing to hold his sanity before he drowned into the sea of dizzying breath-taking sensations.

"_I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin_", Kurt literally groaned the last word, ending the song with a high-pitched cross between a mewl and a whimper. With that, Blaine distinctively heard a guy whimper along with him—_Finn?—_but he was certain that the rest of the Glee girls just shivered and panted and were sweaty and their eyes were closed.

As the last melody of the song resonated, the room was filled with silence. Only the sounds of gasps, of pleasured pants, and the utter sound of _relief_ reassured that everybody else somehow _made it through_ the whole thing.

The trio slumped down unto the floor—flushed, sweaty, but there were blissful grins on their faces as if their _reactions_ were what they planned for in the first place.

"So", Kurt panted after a while, breaking the now awkward silence, "what do you guys think?"

Nobody could utter a single _word_. The guys were red, as if they were somewhat ashamed of something. And the girls were spent, lazily smiling back at them. Mr. Schue's expression was as if he had witnessed a live threesome in front of him, and he didn't know if he should be grateful that he had future porn stars as students, or worried that it might affect his teacher persona. And Blaine?

Blaine was _still_ on edge, refusing his own pleasure to remain stubborn. Hell, if his fucking boyfriend was the cause of this, then his fucking boyfriend should at the very least, _finish_ him, right?

Puck was the first to speak up. "Wow, that was…_Fuck_, that was even better than _porn_."

"Puck", Mr. Schue warned, though it was kind of feeble. "Watch your language."

"I think you might get me pregnant again without even touching me", Quinn fanned herself. Sam stared at her dubiously. "And here I thought my boyfriend's abs was the hottest thing I've ever seen", Tina wiped the sweat off her forehead. Mike could only blush and tear his eyes away from Kurt, Santana, and Brittany, masses of limbs tangled on the floor.

Rachel didn't know what to make of it. For the first time in her life, she finally understood what _Finn_ and the other dumb jocks felt about…_this_. "I think that I speak on behalf of everyone that _that_ definitely was…_hot_. And perfect for Sectionals. The judges would either excuse themselves for the comfort room, or die of heart attack due to so much _sexiness_, or sweat and—"

"Okay", Finn cut in, "too much information, Rachel." He already looked uncomfortable enough as it is.

"You could totally do a repeat performance of that any day, just so you know y'all", Artie air pumped halfheartedly. "And if you change your mind about it, you know me being part of the AV Club and all…"

"Oh my god _dude_, that's my little brother you're talking about in there!"

Mercedes snorted. "I doubt that I could see your _'little brother'_ in the same light ever again. I mean…It was just…"

"Wanky", Santana suggested, settling Kurt in between her legs and hugging him. Brittany meanwhile rested against Kurt's chest, so they were like a human sandwich. Mercedes agreed with the Latina for the first time.

"Anyways, our opinions don't even matter", Mercedes grinned evilly. Her eyes scanned out a lone, stiff, frustrated figure sitting alone on the top row, eyes fixed on her best friend. "I think it's up to Kurt's boyfriend on the whole evaluation."

For the second time that afternoon, all eyes turned to Blaine.

"Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh shit. I'm sorry for this long chapter. There will be one after this, a reaction from Blaine (trust me, that alone needs an entire **_**whole**_** chapter by itself) along with the Epilogue. So one more chapter and this one's done! I'm going to finish three more (fics) this week. **

**And may I say, I had to stop and reconsider what I was writing because while listening to the song, and imagining the three of them, I was afraid that this might turn on to a full-fledged smut with exhibitionism as the main kink. *winces***

**Or maybe, I should leave it as it is? *considers* you guys tell me. :/**

**Anyways, review! :')**

**Song: Shiver – Maroon 5 **


End file.
